Cover
Análisis. Reglas oficiales Soft cover : https://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/combat/ "Creatures, even your enemies, can provide you with cover against ranged attacks, giving you a +4 bonus to AC. However, such soft cover provides no bonus on Reflex saves, nor does soft cover allow you to make a Stealth check." Bonus : http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary/ "Bonuses are numerical values that are added to checks and statistical scores. Most bonuses have a type, and as a general rule, bonuses of the same type are not cumulative (do not “stack”)—only the greater bonus granted applies. The important aspect of bonus types is that two bonuses of the same type don’t generally stack. With the exception of dodge bonuses, most circumstance bonuses, and racial bonuses, only the better bonus of a given type works. Bonuses without a type always stack, unless they are from the same source." Entonces: * El soft cover un bono a AC. * El soft cover el bonus de soft cover NO TIENE TIPO. * Los bonos sin tipo SIEMPRE SE ACUMULAN. Conclusión Lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien. House rules Zanjado lo que es "de sistema", me parece que son bonificaciones muy altas, por lo menos para niveles bajos. Habría que ver para niveles altos. A nivel personal me parece una chotada, porque casi que deshabilita al ataque a distancia. Me gustaría aplicar lo que había puesto antes, y agregar que el bonificador se vuelve tan grande como el ataque del atacante, se podría considerar que el blanco tiene total cover con respecto del atacante. House rule sobre el soft cover, total cover y trabado en combate. Soft cover: Cambios: * Una criatura da +4 AC como siempre. * Una segunda criatura da +2 AC. * Toda criatura adicional otorga un +1 AC. Ejemplo: A dispara una flecha a B. B tiene como soft cover 4 criaturas: C (+4), D (+2), E(+1), F(+1). Esto le otorga un total de +8 AC por el soft cover. Con soft cover oficial hubiera tenido: C (+4), D (+4), E(+4), F(+4); obteniendo un total de +16 AC. Total cover: Una regla adicional para saber si tiene total cover, implica saber: * Obtener la suma de todo el cover que tenga la criatura objetivo. Lo llamaremos bonus cover. * Bonificador total de ataque. Lo llamaremos bonus de ataque. Si el bonus de ataque es menor o igual al bonus cover, tiene total cover. Es decir, hay demasiadas cosas en el medio y no ve el blanco. Trabado en combate Veamos la siguiente situación. A quiere atacar a B a distancia. C, aliado de A, está atacando a melee a B. C está en el medio. A -)> C/ \B -)> arco preparado / y \ espaditas Por PF, C le otorga a B +4 de soft cover y como está trabado otro +4. Es decir, A atacaría a B y B tendría contra ese ataque +8 AC. La house rule sería que como C ya está en el medio entre A y B dándole soft cover a B, el trabado en combate sólo molestaría con un +2 AC, en vez del +4 AC oficial. En el ejemplo, entonces, por house rule, C le otorga a B +4 de soft cover y como está trabado, pero en el medio +2. Es decir, A atacaría a B y B tendría contra ese ataque +6 AC.